


Percy is Very Gay

by LouPF



Category: Smallfoot (2018)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Oblivious Percy, honestly what do i even tag it, i mean how much better can it get, it's cute it's short it features salty brenda, what to tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouPF/pseuds/LouPF
Summary: Brenda is woken at night by a very frantic Percy who just realized something important.





	Percy is Very Gay

During her childhood Brenda had been a heavy sleeper. School had been almost impossible – so had getting up from bed in the morning at all, actually. Then she’d met Percy and instantly fallen entirely in love with his passion, soon embarking on adventures all across the world as his partner-in-crime.

Over the years she’d learned to sleep lightly. She’d been woken up to the weirdest of things – poisonous animals, venomous animals, harmless animals that _looked_ scary, floods and fires, even natives who were mad they were intruding.

So of course, when she was shaken awake by a frantic Percy, she feared for the worst. “Brenda! Brenda, wake up!”

She sat up straight in one swift move, wide awake within seconds of nearly knocking Percy out of her hotel bed. “What?” she blurted, glancing wildly around the room to find the danger. “What is it, what’s – ”

Percy was crouched at the foot end of her bed, wearing nothing but his flannel pajamas and a frantic expression. “Brenda,” he whispered, panic in both his voice and his eyes. “I’m in _love_ ,” – he gestured with his hands– “with a _yeti_.”

Brenda blinked at him, then fell back against her pillows with a groan. “Are you serious? Did you wake me up for _that_?”

Percy spluttered, swinging out of her bed to gesture wildly while he paced. “A _yeti_ ,” he repeated, “a _yeti_ , Brenda, oh – how didn’t I realize – ”

“Wait,” Brenda said, sitting up to give him a skeptical look, “it’s Migo, right? It isn’t Meechee?”

“ _Meechee_?” Percy repeated, halting his pacing to give her an indignant look. “Why on Earth – no!”

“Okay, good,” Brenda said, breathing in relief as she sat back against her pillows again. “Honestly, Percy, then I don’t see the problem.”

Percy rubbed his eyes. “I’m a fool,” he exclaimed, “that’s the problem! What am I supposed to do with this knowledge?”

Shrugging, Brenda kicked her legs to straighten out her comforter. “I don’t know, confess?”

“Are you _mad_?”

“Percy, he is very obviously in love with you, too,” Brenda said flatly. “Give it a go.”

“Gay panic!” Percy screeched, covering his face in his hands. “I _can’t_!”

“Then I’m doing it for you,” Brenda said, not interested in having the two of them pine after each other for weeks.

Percy gaped at her. “ _Intense gay panic!_ ”

Too late; she was already reaching for her phone. “Annnd… sent,” she said, tapping the blue button with an air of finality.

“I’m doomed,” Percy whispered, tugging at his hair. “I’m dead, you’ve killed me, it’s all lost – ”

Brenda scoffed. “Drama queen,” she said, flinging a pillow at him. “Go to sleep, it’s way past midnight.”

“Sleep?” Percy muttered. “What even is that…”

Rolling her eyes, she turned off her light, leaving Percy sitting in the darkness. “Good _night_ , Percy.”

A pause. “…gay sadness.”

Brenda’s phone dinged, receiving a sharp gasp from Percy. “ _Gay fear!_ ”

“Percy, I _swear to God_ , if you don’t go to bed _right now -_!”


End file.
